Avatar: The Legend of Vin
by Guardian of Nesh
Summary: After using the Well of Ascension Vin wakes up in a strange new world where people can control the elements. She quickly finds herself caught up in the adventures of the most powerful person on this world: Avatar Korra. Only one thing is certain, neither Vin or this world will ever be the same again. Starts at the end of Mistborn book 2 and in Legend of Korra episode 1.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar/Legend of Korra or Mistborn

**Avatar: The Legend of Vin**

**Chapter 1: A Strange New World**

Vin stumbled into her bed, too exhausted to do much else but sleep. Still, her mid was a torrent of thoughts about the events that had transpired at the Well of Ascension. True, she'd been able to save Elend with the aid of the aid of the Mist Spirit and the strange bead of metal that had made him into a Mistborn, but she had released something far more terrible than even the Lord Ruler. What that _thing_ was, she didn't know, but she knew it was bad.

She'd pulled on the mistcloak that Kelsier had given her, it was a small comfort in times like this, but she'd take any comfort she could get. She also had full metal vials, a full coin pouch and her glass daggers on her. Odd for one going to sleep normally, but not for Vin, who liked to be ready to fight at a moment's notice. She had people she wanted to protect, and now thanks to her actions the world was more dangerous than ever.

As she drifted off to sleep a strange feeling overcame her, a feeling as if she was floating. She had been feeling odd since she released the power at the Well, but she'd also hit her head on the stone floor when the cavern shook, so she'd waved it of as nothing a little pewter couldn't cure. With that she drifted off to sleep.

When Vin woke, she immediately knew something was wrong. She woke up on hard ground instead of the soft bed in Keep Venture that she knew she'd fallen asleep on. While her childhood as thief in the underground of the Final Empire meant that she was well acquainted with waking up in strange alleyways, several things were wrong here other than the fact that she hadn't waking up where she went to sleep. First of all, while the ground was as hard as cobblestones, it was far too smooth. Much more disconcerting however was the fact that, though she was clearly outdoors, and it was clearly night, the ever-present mists that came with the night were missing.

Vin downed a vial of Allomantic metals burned tin to enhance her senses, even with the lack of mist, it was still dark enough to need it, and also copper to hide her Allomancy from any Seekers that might be in range. The first thing that hit her was the noise. Wherever this place was, it was _loud. _It was almost loud enough to make her extinguish her tin on the spot, but she would still need it to navigate in the dark. The smell was almost as bad, the smell of smoke was familiar, the constantly spewing ash from the ashmounts had accustomed Vin to that, but this smell was far more noxious, and made her want to gag, that combined with what could only be the smells of exotic foods was almost overpowering.

_I need to get a better vantage point_. Vin burned iron and steel, translucent blue lines, springing from her chest pointing at nearby sources of metal, and once again she was overwhelmed. There was metal _everywhere_, even underground, some kind of plumbing system? Thankfully, being the most skilled with these metals she was still able to distinguish individual lines, the varying thicknesses indicating the size of the source. Burning, pewter, tin's Allomantic counterpart, which strengthened the body's physical attributes to superhuman levels, Vin picked a large blue line pointing to a metal-sheeted roof across the street and Pulled with iron.

Iron and steel Allomancy was simple in concept, but difficult to master. With iron you could Pull on nearby sources of metal while with Steel you could Push on them. However you could only Push or Pull directly away or toward your center of gravity respectively, and if you Pulled on something lighter than you, it would be puled toward you, but if it was heavier than you, you would be Pulled toward it. The same pricipals applied with SteelPushing, of course there were ways around this, like anchoring yourself with another piece of metal, but generally iron and steel were all about weight.

Vin sailed up toward the roof landing gracefully, it wasn't the tallest building, only about three floors, but it would work for her purposes. The first thing she did was look up to see the stars unimpeded, something impossible in the mist clouded nights she was used to; for even a Mistborn or a Tineye to see the stars it had to be an unusually clear night, looking up at them now with no obstructions and her tin burning, they were nearly blinding in their brilliance. The thing that really caught her eye was the large rocky orb in the sky, she'd never seen anything like it. Even with the mists out she should have been able to see something that big and bright. It appeared that she was very far from home indeed, not that she wasn't pretty sure of that already.

She needed information about this place, but she wasn't sure how she was going to get that without sounding very suspicious to the locals. Vin brought herself back down to street level with a quick Pull on one of the large pieces of metal underground and extinguished all her metals. Vin was pretty sure that her clips and boxings wouldn't be any good here, so she'd have to conserve her metals until she found a way to make money and buy more.

So Vin began to walk the streets of this strange city alone, pulling the hood up on her mistcloak to look as nondescript as possible. Whatever this place was it had many wonders, there weer lights lights on the streets and in homes that were steadier than any lantern. She saw carriages that moved without any horses. Still it was undeniably a city like Luthadel. She got all the confirmation she needed for that when she saw a few men roughing up a woman in a nearby alley.

Against her better judgment Vin burned her metals again and moved to intervene. Had this happened before she met Kelsier, before she'd killed the Lord Ruler she would have just ignored it. This kid of things happened on the streets after all. The Vin of today was a very different person than the street urchin who hid in the shadows. For better or worse, she become a hero, a religious figure, a protector of the people. She knew far too well how these things went, and she could just stand by and do nothing.

"Hey, leave the lady alone, unless you want to get hurt," Vin called.

The three men turned toward her. One of them, presumably the leader stepped forward. "Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are, but you're in Triple Threat Triad territory. She's got to pay the toll and so do you," he said as the trio of muggers stepped out on to the street.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Vin mocked. It was probably just the name of the thieving crew that had claimed this part of the city, likely nothing to worry about; then again these guys were wearing brightly colored clothing that was usually reserved for noblemen, not skaa. Still, Vin burned bronze, copper's Allomantic counterpart, which let you sense when another Allomancer was burning metals. Normally if they had a Smoker with them, an Allomancer who could burn copper Vin wouldn't have been able to sense any Allomantic pulses, even if they were burning metals, but she had the ability to pierce copperclouds, an ability thought impossible by general Allomantic theory. On the off chance these guys were Allomancers she wanted to know what she was up against. The woman they had been attacking had already fled but she wasn't going to just let these men go to hurt someone else.

Vin flared her bronze, drawing extra power to piece any potential copperclouds. She still couldn't sense any Allomantic pulses. Just normal street toughs then.

"I'll show you what it should mean to you." The leader said. Then with a wave of his arm a stream of water came gushing out of of a pouch on his belt, hitting Vin hard in the chest. She staggered but stayed on her feet thanks to the enhanced balance that pewter provided. She was so shocked by this that Vin barely picked p the fact that the man was making more strange body movements, as if he was fighting someone who wasn't even there. Out of the corner of her eye she watched the water on the ground turn to ice and come around for a second hit. This time Vin was able to avoid it narrowly.

_He can control water? That's not Allomancy or even Feruchemy. _If Vin needed any more proof added to the mountain of evidence that she was far from home, this was it. Those motions that he was making seemed to be the key to the man's strange power over water, so Vin rushed forward, with speed nearing that of a galloping horse thanks to pewter, her glass daggers flashing in the light. She lashed out and stabbed one of the man's arms, immobilizing it, he seemed surprised by her speed.

He screamed and clutched the offended arm in pain. Vin whirled on the other two, they could have strange powers of their own and she couldn't let her guard down now.

"Jet!" A burlier compatriot cried. "You'll pay for that!" Vin moved to take this man down, but he stomped his foot, the stone beneath Vin's bare feet suddenly shackled her legs. The burly man laughed and it was clear that he was going to go for some sort of finishing blow.

_Water and now stone. Just what _are _these men?_ Vin knew she didn't have time to think about that though, she needed to get free _now_. She found another metal roof and Pulled on it while also Pushing on the metal under the street. Then she burned duralumin. Vin cursed herself for having to resort to this, duralumin would burn up all the reserves of any metal she was burning in a great flash of power. In a situation like this it where she didn't know when she would be able to get more metals it seemed like a waste, but it was better than the alternative.

With the added boost of duralumin Vin shot off upwards toward the roof, shattering her stone restraints. Boosted pewter was the only thing that allowed her body to withstand the forces being exerted on it. Still, she felt pain in her legs as they were badly scraped from the escape, had she not been burning pewter her bones would have likely shattered. Vin downed another metal vial to replenish the stores that had been lost.

"How did she jump like that, is she some sort of Airbender?" The burly man mused. Vin noted the unfamiliar term as another of a myriad of things she would have to investigate later.

"It doesn't matter, I'll still scorch her!" The third of the toughs, a particularly lanky man said he thrust his arm in Vin's direction and a jet of flame burst from his hand. It stunned Vin thanks to her tin enhanced senses, but she was able to keep enough of her wits about her to dodge. The man continued to try and hit her with fire, but well placed use of IronPulls and SteelPushes as well as the enhanced running speed and reflexes of pewter kept her one step ahead.

_Water, stone, and now fire, this is just getting ridiculous. Enough is enough!_ Vin pulled a handful of coins out from her pouch and Pushed them at the men. The metal discs flew at deadly speeds, but the stone controlling man made a few quick motions and a wall rose up from the ground to block them. The coins chipped the stone, but Vin let them drop, jumping down off the roof and Pulling on a window latch to angle herself to kick the stone controlling man in the chest. She impacted with a sickening crunch, as she likely broke several of his ribs. She turned her attention to the other two who looked absolutely terrified of her. Vin donned a wolfish smirk.

Then a high pitch wailing sound hit her ears stunning her thanks to her tin enhanced senses. The next thing Vin knew she and the men she'd been fighting had been wrapped in metal cords and loaded into those horseless carriages. Vin didn't struggle, there wasn't much of anything she could do. The new comers all wore uniforms, so she figured they must be the city garrison. Maybe she could get some answers from them.

"Two vigilantes in one night, and in the same part of town no less. The chief isn't going to like this," She heard one of them say.

* * *

Tenzin sighed as he made his way toward the Republic City Police Headquarters. All he wanted was a quiet night with his family. His responsibilities as the Air Nomad representative on the United Republic Council were stressful enough with this anti-Bender movement picking up steam. So the last thing he wanted was a call from Lin of all people telling him that the Avatar was in custody.

His old relationship with Lin and their subsequent break up had put quite the strain on what friendship they still had. In truth, that was painful to Tenzin, given how close they used to be. So to say he wasn't looking forward to this meeting was an understatement. Not that any of this was Lin's fault, she was just doing her job; it was Korra who had started this whole mess.

The other part of Lin's call though, that intrigued and even excited him. Eye witness accounts said that this other young woman Lin had arrested moved like an Airbender. No matter what had transpired between the two of them Tenzin knew that Lin took her job as police chief very seriously. She would have done her due diligence; if she said this young woman did things only an Airbender could then it was true, of that much he had no doubts.

_Another Airbender, how is that even possible?_ His father Avatar Aang had been the only Air Nomad to survive the Air Nomad genocide at the start of the Hundred Year War, so the only known Airbending genes came from his line. The Airbending power as far as the world knew was only carried on through Tenzin and his children. The discovery of a new Airbender could change everything; where there was one there could be more. Perhaps the Air Nation could be truly revived.

Rebuilding the Air Nation and training any new Airbenders that appeared would add a lot more to his plate on top of the responsibilities he already had, including eventually teaching Avatar Korra Airbending. With that said, rebuilding the Air Nation would be the most important thing he did for the world, save possibly training Korra.

Once he arrived at Police Headquarters, Tenzin was able to convince Lin to drop the charges on Korra, he had every intention to send the Avatar back to the South Pole where she belonged. That probably had a lot to do with Lin's decision, the impulsive Avatar being out of her jurisdiction meant one less headache for her. Korra was left in the care of two of Lin's best officers while she and Tenzin went to deal with the other reason he was here.

"Lin, I promise I didn't know Korra was here, I told her to stay at the South Pole. As for this other matter, I had no idea there were Airbenders in the world other than my children and I," Tenzin said once Korra was out of earshot. His relationship with Lin was already badly fractured, he didn't want it getting worse over a misunderstanding like this.

Lin sighed. "I know that, Tenzin, despite what happened between us I don't think you're out to get me. You're about the most by the book person I know. I figured if you knew the Avatar was here you'd be keeping her on Air Temple Island, not wandering the streets picking fights with the Triple Threat Triad." Lin seemed very somber and she gave Tenzin an apologetic look. He hadn't seen her like this since before they broke up. "As for the other one, I hate to break the bad news to you, but I don't think she's an Airbender. I'm not sure _what _she is."

"What do you mean? You said the witnesses claimed that she moved like an Airbender. Such things would be rather unmistakable. Even the Metalbenders on the police force with all their specialized equipment can't match the agility of an Airbender." Tenzin immediately regretted that last part when Lin glared at him for what she saw as an insult to the police force.

"I have no reason to believe that the witnesses are lying about the woman's agility, but some things just don't add up here. She was carrying some rather odd things on her. Things that no Airbender I know of would have any reason to carry on their person. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was an Earthbender, one who specialized in Metalbending, but even then that leaves a lot of unanswered questions," Lin said.

"What kind of questions? What's so odd about what she was carrying on her?" Tenzin asked. For Lin to be this confused something strange indeed had to be going on, and that set Tenzin on edge.

"Let me show you since you're here anyway, besides, it'd probably good to let the Council know about this since it's so bizarre. You're a member so who better to tell? Follow me, we put it all in storage in the evidence room, standard procedure," Lin said as she lead him into a room down the hall. She led him to a table with several objects on it, it seemed she'd already set the objects out knowing that he was coming. Tenzin spotted a pair of glass daggers, some glass vials with liquid and what looked like metal in them, and a drawstring pouch.

"The glass daggers are the only things I can make sense of. If you were going to carry a weapon, you'd want something that a Bender can't manipulate. Considering we haven't figured out Glassbending, a pair of glass daggers would work fine for that, better than a lot of things, but Airbenders are supposed to be pacifists, that's what made me rule her out as one of those," Lin said.

"You said that this woman might be a Metalbender, couldn't the vials be her way of keeping metal on her person so she always has a source to Bend?" Tenzin asked.

Lin shook her head. "We thought about that, but that doesn't make a good explanation for these vials. The amount of metal in them isn't sufficient for any real bending, plus, there are several different types in there, and there would be no reason for that if they were just a source for Metalbending. Not only that, but most of the metals are very pure, so much so that they would be difficult to bend, except for what we can only assume is steel," Lin said. "Add to that the fact that they're suspended in liquid, which doesn't make any sense, and that hypothesis becomes very unlikely."

Tenzin nodded. Having grown up around prodigious Benders of every discipline he was well aware of the mechanics involved in such things. "Yes, I agree, this is all very curious."

"Besides, if she wanted a Metalbending source, she was already carrying a pretty good one on her." Lin said as she opened up the drawstring pouch. He peered into it seeing the glint of metal in the light.

"Metal discs?" He asked staring at the bronze and gold objects in front of him.

"Look closer, Tenzin, they're not just discs. They're coins. This is the thing that baffles me most, because I've never seen coins like these." Lin said.

Tenzin did as was instructed and took a closer look at the discs, fishing a few of both kinds out of the bag and placing them on the table to get better lighting. Sure enough each example of either the gold and copper discs was uniform and had etchings on them, surely some kind of currency, but it didn't come close to looking like anything used anywhere in the world. The copper ones featured the face of a man on the front, along with some strange symbols surrounding it, with one large symbol surrounded by four smaller ones on the back. The gold coins featured more strange symbols on the front and a building the likes of which Tenzin had never seen before on its back, it looked like some sort of palace and it too was surrounded by symbols.

"The symbols must be some kind of writing, but I've never seen anything like it before. You're right, these are some form of currency, that's the only reason they would be so uniform, but I don't need to tell you that there's no place in the world that would accept these coins. So why would she carry them?"

"Now you see why we're so confused. It's almost as if she's from a land outside the Four Nations, but we both know that's impossible." Lin said.

"What do we know about this young woman?" Tezin asked.

"Not much, just her name. She calls herself Vin Venture," Lin said. The name in itself was odd. The first name wouldn't draw any attention of course, it being just one letter removed from Lin's. The surname on the other hand was decidedly alien.

"Take me to her, perhaps we can get some answers out of her together," Tenzin said.

"What, you want to try the old good cop bad cop routine on her?" Lin asked. Tenzin smiled sheepishly causing the police chief to roll her eyes. "Have it your way, Tenzin."

* * *

Vin turned as the door to the room she was being kept in opened. The first one inside was the surly older woman in armor that Vin had quickly learned was in charge here. Her name was Lin Beifong if she was remembering right. She was followed by a man about the same age in red and yellow robes who was shaved baled and had blue arrowhead tattoos.

"Hello, Vin, my name is Tenzin. I'm the representative of the Air Nomads on the United Republic Council. Chief Beifong and I have some questions we would like you to answer," The man said.

"And don't even think about lying to us, it won't end well for you," Beifong said glaring at her. Vin had no doubt that the woman was trying to intimidate her, and for most people it might have worked. Vin however had faced down an army of koloss, nothing this woman could do to her could even begin to compare to that.

"Alright, I'll answer your questions, it's not like I have much choice, but I have some questions too," Vin said.

"We'll answer them to the best of our ability," Tenzin said kindly.

"First of all, we want to know where you're from," Beifong said, unrolling a map on the table. "Point it out to us."

Vin looked at the map, it showed a landscape that was most certainly _not_ the former Final Empire. To be fair though she'd already figured out that she was somewhere far from the Final Empire shortly after she arrived here. At first she thought she might be at the other pole she'd seen when she held the Well's power, but that didn't make any sense either given the things she'd seen since she got here.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," She said.

"Try us," Beifong hissed.

Vin was silent for a moment, considering what exactly she should say. She didn't know enough about this place to come up with a convincing cover, she couldn't even read the symbols on the map. The truth would make her sound insane, but she had her doubts that these two would take silence for answer. It looked like she didn't have much choice, _but_ to tell them the truth.

Vin burned brass, as far as she'd been able to tell so far these people had no knowledge of Allomamcy, so there was little risk of being discovered. Brass along with zinc was one of the two emotional metals of Allomancy; brass in particular allowed one to dampen or Soothe emotions of your choosing in your target or targets, it was often used to make people less suspicious, or just generally more amenable to whatever you wanted them to do. Emotional Allomancy wasn't mind control, more like nudging someone's mood in a certain direction that would make them more likely to take an action you desired. It could be resisted, but generally that required you to know you were being manipulated.

While Vin's touch wasn't as subtle as someone who had truly mastered the art, like say Breeze or Allrianne Cett, She was quite proficient with the emotional metals. That was no surprise of course, brass was the first Allomantic power she'd ever used, before she'd even known what she was doing. If it hadn't been for her Allomancy she likely would have never survived in the skaa underground. So she directed her brass at Beifong and Tenzin, with as much power as she dared without making it obvious before speaking.

"I know how this is going to sound, but I don't think I'm from this world," She said.

Tenzin stoked his long beard. "Believe it or not, we suspected as much. The coins you were carrying are unlike anything used by the nations of this world. So how exactly did you come to be here?"

"Honestly, I don't know, I went to sleep and woke up in this strange city," Vin left out the fact that she thought it might have had something to do with the Well of Ascension, being from another world sounded crazy enough as it was, a pool of metal that gave you temporary godhood would probably be too much to swallow.

"Oh, you don't actually believe this crap do you, Tenzin?" Beifong snapped.

"You said yourself that it was almost like she was from a land outside the Four Nations when we were looking at her personal effects, Lin," Tenzin countered.

"Can I ask you something, what's that big rocky sphere in the sky, we don't have anything like that where I'm from," Vin asked.

"You mean the Moon?" Tenzin asked incredulously.

Beifong just stared at her for a moment. "By the Spirits, either she's serious or a pathological liar," She said before turning back to Vin and placing one of her previously confiscated Allomantic vials on the table. "Alright then, care to explain this?"

"That's a vial of metals, I ingest them so I can use my Allomancy." Again, there was little point in lying, these people already knew she had some kind of power.

"Allomancy, that's the power you used to fight those Benders?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, each metal gives me different powers. The ability to Push or Pull on metals, enhanced senses or physical abilities." Vin was careful to only list the powers they knew she had thanks to the people who witnessed the fight; she still wanted to keep some surprises just in case.

"Definitely not Bending then," Beifong mused. Vin assumed that Bending was what those men did to control fire, water, and stone.

"Well, Lin, I don't see any reason to keep her here, she was a stranger ignorant of our laws trying to help a defenseless woman," Tenzin said.

"Alright, Tenzin, I'll let her go if you take responsibility for her from here on out," Lin said.

"I don't have a problem with that as long as Vin doesn't She'll need someone to help her acclimate." Tenzin said.

Vin shrugged. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

Tenzin smiled. "Good, we'll retrieve your things and be on our way. I look forward to learning more about you and where you come from."

* * *

So, a Mistborn/Legend of Korra crossover. I apologize if I got too exposition-y with Allomancy, but I figure Mistborn is a bit more obscure than the Avatarverse, so I'd rater over explain, than underexplain and have my readers confused. For time frame, in case people don't know this starts shortly after the end of T_he Well of Ascension_, second book in the Mistborn Trilogy, and during episode one of _Legend of Korra._

I know the revelation and acceptance of Vin's origins probably comes across as very convenient, but there was no way she was coming up with a cover story in these circumstances, and Tenzin and Lin had some pretty compelling evidence in front of them. Plus, it was this or Vin being in jail.


End file.
